halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sentinel manufacturing facility
's Library.]] A Sentinel manufacturing facility is a factory that produces different types of sentinels, such as Sentinels, Sentinel Majors, and Enforcers, or in the case of Onyx, Onyx Sentinels. The appearances and sizes of these facilities vary greatly depending on their location. Appearances Halo 2 These facilities float high above the ground to keep them safe from the majority of Flood if there is ever another major outbreak on the Installation. During Halo 2, they first appear in the level Sacred Icon when the Arbiter reaches the inner abode of the Sentinel Wall. There is an opening cleft in the structure that is similar to the opening where the Arbiter first entered the installation from the Phantom. In the distance, above the Library, there are two large floating objects. Once the Arbiter exits the wall, one of these objects is hit with multiple Plasma Mortar shots (possibly Wraith taken by the Flood) which then crashes to the ground. In the next level, players are able to observe the same crashed structure being damaged by Wraiths and Scorpion tanks and fight through it as Sentinels and the Flood fight each other.Halo 2: The Official Strategy Guide While the inside of the structure is badly damaged and unrecognizable, it has been suggested that it was an assembly line, allowing the Monitor to have constant reinforcements to control future Flood outbreaks. Onyx Within the artificial planet Onyx, there was a sentinel production facility which constructed Onyx Sentinels. This facility produced a new Sentinel every six seconds, quickly making enough Sentinels to combat any known threat. It was later destroyed by the Spartan-II's and III's to halt the production of sentinels on Onyx.Halo: Ghost of Onyx The facility was vastly different from the ones seen on Delta Halo, being a massive underground room under Onyx's northern polar region. The facility was described as being so large that the arc of the planet's curve could be seen in the distance. Clouds of Onyx Sentinels hovered over the construction facility. The sentinels in this facility were constructed out of molten ore spewed from a massive machine, which cascaded into a hollow tower. From the bottom of this tower tumbled millions of sentinel components, which then were ferried to another part of the factory by energy beams. As they traveled, they assembled themselves into the three-meter long "booms" of the Onyx sentinels. In the center room, there was a pyramid-shaped structure described as being "five times the height of the Great Pyramid of Giza." The structure was composed of the "eye" spheres of the sentinels. Every six seconds a sphere from the apex of the pyramid ascended in a shaft of silver light. When the spheres emerged, they had been assembled into a complete Onyx Sentinel.Halo: Ghost of Onyx Halo Wars In Halo Wars, there are sentinel factories but they are grounded, fixed structures where players are able to construct sentinels, Super Sentinels or Protector Sentinels. Gallery File:SentinelFacilities.jpg|Two Sentinel Production Facilities seen in the Halo 2 Level, Sacred Icon. File:Sentinel Constructor Facility.jpg|Render of a Sentinel Production Facility. File:Sentinel Facility.jpg|Another view, shown by Bungie. sent.jpeg Sources Category:Installation 05 Category:Onyx Category:Sentinel